There have been many attempts to provide a satisfactory incontinence device for wear by male persons. A satisfactory device can be easily applied, is comfortable and unobtrusive, does not leak, remains securely attached to the wearer over a considerable period without discomfort, even though the wearer may be very active, can accomodate sudden surge flows of urine, is hygienic, is easy and cheap to manufacture, and can be removed without any substantial pain or discomfort to the wearer. The prior art is replete with designs which fulfill some of these requirements but are totally inadequate on others.
Hickok in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,546 disclose a male incontinence device having a thin walled sheath portion communicating with a thicker walled transverse wall provided with an integral sleeve which may be attached to a tubular drain tube.
Beach in U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,932 discloses a male incontinence device having a structure at mouth of the device for maintaining it in place on the penis. The device has a strip of soft foam material coextensive with the circumference of the mouth which under body temperature tends to adhere to the penis. The device has at the exterior of its mouth means adapted to be tightened about the penis.
Lim in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,324 discloses a male incontinence device whose entire inside length is coated with an adhesive gel foam. The coating further defines a liquid tight seal. In the preferred embodiment, the device is longitudinally split so that the device can accomodate men of different sizes.
Rogers et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,857 and 3,863,638 disclose a male incontinence device. The device is applied by wrapping a liner pad of soft, liquid tight material between the sheath and the penis. Wrapped around the outside of the sheath is an elastic tape which is narrower than the pad.
Conway et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,910 disclose a male incontinence device which includes a laminated sheath having an inner layer of latex rubber and an outer layer of silicone rubber. Adhesive is stored between the inner and outer layers when the sheath is rolled. As the sheath is unrolled, adhesive is released from the outer layer and adheres to the inner layer. Upon pressing the sheath against the penis, a leakfree bond is created.
Alexander et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,018 discloses a drainage device composed of a thin resilient external catheter and an adhesive sealant pad for holding the sheath in place. The pad is formed of compressible, deformable, waterresistant, and elastic sealant material and includes a ring portion adapted to seal about the penis and at least one integral strap portion projecting radially from the ring portion. Osburn et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,768 disclose an improved sealant pad for sealing and retaining in place the elastic sheath of male urinary drainage catheter.
Riedel et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,874 disclose an external male urinary drainage catheter combined with a collar for facilitating proper fitting of the catheter upon a patient. The catheter includes a cylindrical section rolled to form a torus that is supported by the collar prior to catheter application.
Schneider in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,026 discloses an external male catheter also including an adhesive attachment for holding the catheter in place.
Nystrom et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,540,409 and 4,586,974 disclose an external male urinary drainage catheter combined with a tubular applicator for applying and adhesively securing the catheter to a user.
Flam in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,096,901 and Eisenberg in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,909 disclose a liner for mounting an external catheter sheath on a penis.
Lineberger in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,902 discloses a male incontinence device that is held in place by fluid under pressure.
Ivans et al. in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,126,483 discloses a penial urine ducting device comprising a tubular member having a smooth or smoothly contoured external seating surface and an enlarged, flanged inlet end. In use of the device, the penis foreskin is positioned over the flanged inlet end and against the external seating surface and is then clamped against the seating surface by means of a detachable securing band.
Steer in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,125,294 discloses a combined applicator and funnel for a male incontinence device. The applicator is generally cup-shaped and is constructed to make an interengagement with the funnel in such a way as to trap the open end of a condom therebetween. A rubber or like ring is applied to hold the condom in position.
Floyd in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,120,102 discloses a method and device for applying an elastic sheath to a penis.
Cochrane in Canadian Patent No. 1,184,818 discloses a male incontinence device comprising a condom-like sheath, an applicator, and a retainer ring.